


Homecoming (with a few hitchikers)

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: The Lions of voltron and their paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue is a good sis, Gen, also very curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: Blue's thoughts before/during the events of the first episode





	

Blue loved the planet she'd been hidden on. Approximately seventy five percent water and one hundred percent interesting. Everything on this 'earth' was amazingly complex, the small life forms that crawl their way into the cave have such sophisticated ways of producing what they need to survive. She immersed herself in observing these life forms, watching them live and die on a planet so far away from the ones she had known.

It kept her from thinking about her home. Her family.

If she had been made of flesh like these earthlings, she would describe it as an ache. Something that throbs and ebbs with time, but is always there. She didn't know when she would see her family again, if ever, and she missed them. Oh, how she missed them. She even missed Red and her sarcasm, that was how bad it was.

She had dared to hope when a human that felt almost exactly like her hotheaded sister wandered into the dessert near her hiding spot. One glimpse of the boy's quintessence and she knew that he was meant to pilot her sister. For the first time in ten human millennia, true, genuine excitement flooded through her like the seas she so loved to swim in.

If Red's Paladin was a human, hers must be too. Blue simply wouldn't allow Red to have the satisfaction of having her paladin being the only one of their species as a pilot of Voltron.

So as the months went by, and Red's unchosen Paladin came closer and closer to finding her, Blue fantasizes about her own Paladin. They were brave, that was a must if you were a pilot. More importantly, they had were kind, always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need.

Thirdly, they had to be a bit silly, Blue loved it when her paladins played pranks on the others. It kept things from getting boring at the castle of lions.

She eagerly waited as the five human children explored the cave above her. Nearly leaping to her feet in excitement when they fell through and into her cavern. Instantly, she could tell which one of the five was hers.

He was lanky, but the paladin training would take care of that. Brown hair neatly styled and dark eyes wide as he looked at her in awe. He was like Blue when she saw her first nebula, absolutely enamored.

So when he laid his hand on the particle barrier, she didn't hesitate to lower it. Leaning down to open the hatch for them to walk in. She purred so deeply, her paladin could hear her without the strong connection they would eventually forge.

Because Blue was going home, and she was bringing her sisters a few welcome back gifts.


End file.
